fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaze
Kaze '''(スズカゼ, '''Suzukaze in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. Unlike his brother Saizou, he accompanies the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version. Profile He came from a long line of Ninja that has served the Hoshido for generations. Kaze himself does not serve any particular master. In contrast to his older twin brother Saizou, he is a polite and calm young man. If he achieves an S-Support, Kaze will have a daughter named Midoriko. His birthday is October 2nd. When he was little, he accompanied Sumeragi and his subordinates during the trip to Nohr. One night, he spotted sneaking Nohrian soldiers, but he had no idea that they were attempting an assassination of King Sumeragi, so he did not report. Consequently, Sumeragi was killed and the Avatar was kidnapped. Since that night, he felt that if he reported the sneaking assassins, he might have prevented the tragedy. Thus, he promised himself to not to pledge loyalty until he serves the Avatar. Also, he swore to protect the Avatar with his life to repent his mistake. Birthright In chapter 15, Kaze watches from the shadows as the Avatar talks with Flannel. After Flannel tries to attack the Avatar, Kaze pops out and protects the Avatar from his attack. Flannel then attacks Kaze, wounding him. At the end of the chapter, Kaze talks with the Avatar, but the ground below them shakes violently and the ground the Avatar is on breaks off, causing them to fall into the chasm. Fortunately, Kaze will grab them before they fall to their death. If Kaze has not obtained an A Support Rank with them prior to this chapter, he will sacrifice himself to save them. Conquest Kaze is seen again in Chapter 11, working with Hinoka to prevent the Nohrian forces from seeking the Rainbow Sage. After Hinoka's defeat and the Hoshidan forces retreat, Kaze overhears the Avatar's speech of ending the war his/her own words. Kaze realizes that the Avatar joined Nohr not to destroy Hoshido, but to prevent Nohr from killing Hoshido's troops. Kaze then ends up joining the Avatar's army, well knowing that he is forever a traitor to Hoshido, but won't regret the path he has chosen. In Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 4 - Siblings of Hoshido= |-|Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage= As an enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |45% |0% |65% |85% |20% |25% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Azura *Mozume *Felicia Nohr * Effie * Pieri * Belka * Luna * Nyx * Charlotte * Camilla * Elise Hoshido * Hinoka * Sakura * Orochi * Kagerou * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Saizou *Silas *Xander *Midoriko *Kanna - if Kaze is his father *Shigure - if Kaze is his father Class Sets |} Etymology Kaze means "wind" in Japanese. Suzukaze literally means "Cool Breeze" in Japanese. Suzukaze is also the name of a Japanese Imperial Army Destroyer Boat. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor also voiced Frederick and Priam in Fire Emblem: Awakening. *He is the second character in Fire Emblem history who can leave the party permanently if certain conditions are not met (save for normal in-map deaths). The only other example of this is Jill in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Gallery Kaze confession.jpg|Kaze's confession scene. Kazeavatar.png|Kaze's official Twitter icon Kaze Ninja.png|Kaze's battle model as a Ninja FEF Kaze My Room Model.png|Kaze's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters